


Baby, I'm Perfect For You

by blondekaspbrak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amputee Eddie Kaspbrak, Cuddling, Disabled Eddie Kaspbrak, Domestic, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondekaspbrak/pseuds/blondekaspbrak
Summary: Richie slowly slots himself against Eddie as not to frighten him, wraps his arms around the blonde's stomach, and kisses the nape of his neck. Eddie sets the mug down on the little table they have on the balcony, and rests his hand over Richie's forearm, letting himself be held firmly against that warm chest. "Hey, Rich, did the breeze wake you up?" He asks, voice so gentle it almost gets lost in the whistle of the light wind.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Baby, I'm Perfect For You

The air coming through the open balcony door is cool, and the sensation brings rise to goosebumps on Richie's arms as he climbs out of bed, pulling the comforter away. The lights are still off, and from the look of the sky it seems like the sun has just complete it's rise over the horizon.

He walks barefoot across the carpet, approaching the balcony, and he sees Eddie. Beautiful Eddie, with his back, turned to him and his dandelion curls bouncing with the influence of the breeze. His shirt is off and he probably woke up not too long ago because he hasn't put on his prosthetic arm yet, he's holding a mug of what is maybe tea or coffee or on rare occasion could be hot chocolate.

Richie slowly slots himself against Eddie as not to frighten him, wraps his arms around the blonde's stomach, and kisses the nape of his neck. Eddie sets the mug down on the little table they have on the balcony, and rests his hand over Richie's forearm, letting himself be held firmly against that warm chest. "Hey, Rich, did the breeze wake you up?" He asks, voice so gentle it almost gets lost in the whistle of the light wind.

"Mhm, it's okay though. I don't mind." He spreads his fingers out on Eddie's skin, and Eddie delights in the way that Richie's hand covers the entire expanse of his stomach, makes him feel safe. "You okay?"

"'Course, just woke up craving tea. M'nearly done, and I'm assuming you want me to come back into bed?" Eddie gestures to the mug, and Richie nods into his hair, kissing him again.

"Uh-huh, need you. Wan' cuddle n' go back to sleep. S'too early to be up." Richie murmurs sleepily, and Eddie chuckles, nodding his head. He cranes his neck to press his lips against Richie's cheek, and Richie squeezes him a little tighter.

"Alright, let's go, time for cuddles." Eddie turns, kisses Richie properly now, and takes him back inside, closing the balcony door, tea forgotten. They climb back into bed, and Eddie lets Richie hold him, gentle but firm because he knows that Richie likes to make sure he's able to protect Eddie, keep him safe. "Let's get some more sleep, Rich, plenty of time before we have to wake up. Love you so much."

Richie pulls the cozy comforter up and over their shoulders, makes sure that Eddie's completely safe, and they relax. "Love you too, Eds."


End file.
